vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Maxima
KoF Xlll= |-|KoF XIV= Summary Maxima (マキシマ, Makishima) is a character best known for debuting as a member of the Hero Team in The King of Fighters '99; he was inspired by an older SNK character in Robo Army. He was added to the cast with the desire to add a "somber and reliable middle-aged character" to counteract the introduction of multiple teenage characters - though his character bio indicates he is still in his late twenties. The origins of both K' and Maxima can be found in the Psikyo arcade game The Fallen Angels (堕落天使, Daraku Tenshi in Japan). This obscure 1998 release stars an emaciated goth in tight leather pants named Cool, along with a brawny, cybernetically enhanced police officer named Harry Ness. The man responsible for the design of both characters, Shinichi Morioka, migrated to SNK shortly after The Fallen Angels was released, and elements of Cool and Harry Ness' design were used in the creation of K′ and Maxima. The result is that Maxima looks nearly identical to Harry. His namesake was taken from an AI program in the light novel Blue Knight Berserga Monogatari (青の騎士ベルゼルガ物語), which is set in the same universe as the anime series Armored Trooper Votoms. Maxima is very serious about duty and business. He is a very honorable man who suffered greatly when Rocky died. He sees K' as a new Rocky and calls him "Aibou" (相棒, partner). He usually has to apologize for his partner's rudeness with a humble attitude. His mellow nature seems to belie his age, as several characters mistake him for being a few years older than he is. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B Name: Maxima Origin: King of Fighters Gender: Male Age: 29 Classification: Martial Artist, Cyborg Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Technology Manipulation, Energy Manipulation. Attack Potency: Small City level+ (Via powerscaling to K' and Kula Diamond. He should be around their level of power) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with other KoF characters quite easily) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Small City Class+ Durability: Small City level+ (Can tank hits from opponents on his level) Stamina: High, can fight even while heavily injured. Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with energy blasts. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: High. Weaknesses: '''None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Superhuman Strength' - Maxima can throw someone as heavy as Chang Koehan with ease. *'Superhuman Reaction' - Maxima's brain reacts twice as fast as a normal human being. *'Superhuman Endurance' - Maxima's cyborg body is capable of enduring several gun blasts, as seen in his team's KOF '99 ending. *'Cyberpathy/Technopathy' - Maxima can communicate with machines. **'Hack system' - Maxima can hack into remote systems with his brain. **'Hack satellite' - Maxima can hack into satellites through an antenna. **'Internal clock' - Maxima has a real internal clock, which always gives him the right time and can work as a chronometer. **'Global Positioning System' - Maxima has an internal GPS that shows him exactly where he is. **'Infrared vision' - Maxima can see the infrared. **'Analyze Enemy' - Maxima can completely analyze his enemy. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:King Of Fighters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Technology Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 7